


Gluttony

by tonkssweeney



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins Anthology [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Come as Lube, Drug Use, Gluttony, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac discovers that he's a glutton for more than just food.





	Gluttony

**2006**

_Gluttony: The overindulgence and over consumption of anything that can be used as an emotional escape._

The biggest mistake of Zac's entire life was the day he'd married Kate Tucker.

They'd met at Taylor and Natalie's wedding, which without a doubt had been the hardest, most gut-wrenching day of Zac's life up until that point in time. Hell, he'd barely been able to drag himself out of bed that morning, and the only way he'd made it through was by keeping himself glued to the open bar.

Kate was Natalie's maid of honor and Zac knew there had been a pathetic attempt at a set up from the moment Taylor and Natalie collectively introduced him to Kate at the wedding reception. Taylor stood behind Natalie and Kate, winking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Zac, but he only felt his stomach turn sour at the implication. This wasn't how he wanted his life to go - not in the least.

Kate was pretty in a nontraditional way. Much like Natalie she was sweet, southern, and kind of plain. However, she dealt with Zac's overabundance of mood swings and temper tantrums like a champ. She was patient and kind, and her dedication to Zac had been unshakable from day one, even though he was often an asshole to her. His temper had intensified over the years, and it wasn't abnormal for him to get into physical altercations - with the press, promoters, and security officers - no matter where they went.

After three years of dating Zac decided that he'd never be able to do any better than Kate. It wasn't like Taylor was going to come to his senses, so why not settle? No one else but Kate would put up with his shit and love him unconditionally even though he was often a royal pain in the ass. That wasn't to say that his feelings for Taylor went away, though. Despite all of his trying and praying, his feelings only continued as time went on, in fact, they even thrived. Taylor had become a father two times over and despite of Zac's major distaste for the situation, he had to admit that seeing how good of a father Taylor had become was sweet, and the best aphrodisiac he could think of. Suffice it to say, Zac could only get it up for Kate on the days he spent hanging out with father Taylor.

Fatherhood had changed Taylor in the best of ways. Much to Zac's relief, he'd kicked his nasty coke habit the day Ezra was born and as far as Zac could tell he'd also stopped seeing Alex, too. What didn't change about Taylor's behavior was the random flirtations with Zac that were disguised as somewhat brotherly gestures, like playful wrestling matches and ruffling of Zac's hair. It was for his betterment if he told Taylor to quit it with all of the touches and the too close whispers in his ear, but he decided that he'd rather have those, as torturous as they were, than nothing at all, even if he didn't remember their late night kiss so many years ago.

While on their last tour, a roadie introduced Zac to marijuana after he noticed that he could use a "harmless distraction". Zac found that it numbed his anxieties whenever Taylor was around, and soothed the guilt of the fact that he'd just married a girl that he didn't love. Essentially, it numbed him from his pathetic excuse for a life. Smoking a bowl had become a part of his nightly routine shortly after he'd discovered the substance, and as the tour went on it became a part of his morning and afternoon routine as well. He'd found himself in a perpetually altered state and he liked it that way because nothing really bothered him when he was high. In fact, he was a lot nicer to everyone after he'd smoked a joint or two, and even Kate actually seemed happier to hear from him on days when he was high.

As the band checked into a hotel for a night, Zac immediately went to his room and opened the doors to the balcony so that he could light his joint. He'd gotten good at masking his dirty habit when they stayed in different hotels throughout the tour and no one ever complained. Once his mind felt sufficiently clouded, he headed into the bathroom to draw himself a bath. He laid there in the warm water for at least an hour, sinking into it until his entire body was submerged, hoping the water would wash away his sins.

The need for food overpowered his desire to drown his feelings in the bathtub, so he dried off and wrapped himself up in the white, fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door. He was just about to settle into the bed and order room service when he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was, as it had happened on more than one occasion while on tour, and it made him immediately reach for another joint. His high was wearing off far too soon for his liking.

"Yeah?" he opened the door to see Taylor standing in front of him, looking so stunning that it was downright annoying. No surprise, he was lonely and wanted company, and who else would give it to him without question?

"Can I come in?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Sure. Whatever." Zac shrugged and let go of the door, figuring it was up to Taylor to catch it in time before it closed, and knowing that he would. He settled into one of the patio chairs on the balcony once more, his legs tucked underneath him as he lit his second joint of the night. Taylor joined him in the patio chair to his right.

"You've been stoned for eight months straight," Taylor pointed out, his eyes narrowing to the joint pressed between Zac's lips. "Don't you think it's time to give it a rest? Don't you miss feeling normal?"

"This feels better than normal," Zac admitted. "You wouldn't get it, because you're a stimulant junkie. You don't know what it's like to want to unwind and just melt away." That was, at the very core, what made Taylor and Zac different. Taylor needed stimulants to keep him going, while Zac preferred downers to help erase some of his anxieties.

"Can I try?" Taylor asked quietly, as if there was someone else around to hear him.

Zac shrugged and passed Taylor the joint, chuckling when he choked back a cough. "You'll get used to it." He watched Taylor take a few more hits before reaching over to take the joint from him. "That's enough for you. This is strong shit and you're going to feel it."

Taylor giggled softly, the tail end of it turning into a sigh even though there was no way that the drug was already having an effect on him. When he looked over at his brother, Zac found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a while. Taylor's eyes were closed and his head tilted back, letting his pale skin drink in the moonlight. He was positively breathtaking, and Zac hated it.

Zac took a few more hits before tossing the remnants over the balcony railing. He yawned and stretched his limbs outwards like a kitten. "Feeling hungry? I want some ice cream."

"Starving. I'll order us some room service!" Taylor high-tailed it back into the room and grabbed the room service menu, reading each item off to Zac. One hundred and twenty dollars later, they each had a cheeseburger and fries, a soda, a chocolate brownie, and a milkshake. They sat cross legged on the bed, trays of food resting on their thighs.

"This is nice," Zac mumbled through a mouth full of fries. He thought he'd made the comment in his head but realized he'd said it out loud when Taylor looked at him with a curious head tilt. Either way it was true; it was the first time in a while that they’d spent laughing and just being brothers.

"It is." Taylor looked at Zac with a devious smirk and tossed him his napkin, hitting him directly in the face. "You're a mess. You've got chocolate ice cream all over yourself," he laughed.

Zac licked his lips with far too much exaggeration, smearing more of it over his face. "Is it gone now?"

"God, you're disgusting," Taylor laughed harder, shaking his head. He took the napkin back and wiped down Zac's face, holding his head in place when he showed resistance. "You can't win this one, Zac. I've got two toddlers, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zac rolled his eyes and they landed on Taylor's half-eaten brownie. "Can I have the rest of that?"

"Weed has made you quite the glutton," Taylor teased, handing Zac the small dessert plate anyway.

"I don't know if I've ever _not_ been a glutton," Zac retorted and shoved the entire brownie into his mouth, grinning at Taylor through chocolaty teeth.

Taylor collected their plates and wheeled the food cart out of their room, leaving it in the hallway for housekeeping. "I think we're done with the food now. We've eaten enough food to last us throughout winter."

"Think so?" Zac fell backwards into the pillows and stretched his arms and legs, groaning as his bones cracked. Now was the time he'd usually fall into a peaceful, hazy sleep.

"I do see what you like about weed though," Taylor admitted, laying on his side facing Zac, his head propped up on his hand. "I feel nice."

"Mhm, me too. I feel happy now."

"Are you usually not happy?"

 _Damn_ , he'd said too much. Now Taylor was asking questions, and he was almost impossible to lie to.

"Sometimes I'm not. Sometimes I'm lonely, and it has nothing to do with Kate." Zac could see Taylor frowning out of his peripheral vision, but he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"You know you can always come to me if you're lonely," Taylor offered. When Zac didn't say anything in response, he placed a gentle hand on the small opening in Zac's robe over his chest, shaking him a little. "I'm serious."

Zac looked down at the hand on his chest and then over at Taylor, who's crystal blue irises were swimming around in the whites of his eyes that were bloodshot from the weed. "Maybe. But I'm not too sure you can help me with everything. Sometimes it's sex stuff," he shrugged.

Taylor was quiet for a while until Zac felt his hand move further down his chest and over his stomach, slowly untying the knot in his robe. "Like what? Like this?" his whispered, and his eyes were trained on Zac the entire time as his fingers curled around his erection.

Zac's entire body tensed and his breath caught in his throat, practically making him sputter. Was this really happening? "T-Tay, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's alright Zac," Taylor hushed him, his voice just a hair above a whisper. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Zac's lips and push his robe open the rest of the way, exposing the entirety of his naked body.

The voice in Zac's head was screaming at him to get Taylor to stop. The voice reminded him that this wasn't a good idea, to think of what happened to him last time Taylor was high and made a move on him. Did he really want a repeat of the heartache he'd felt?

When Taylor's hand began moving up and down, jerking him off with the perfect combination of tenderness and force, twisting his wrist at the perfect moment, he decided he didn't care about what happened after this. He wanted Taylor now, in this moment, and if he could have him then he was going to _fucking have him_. Maybe Taylor had been right; Zac was a glutton. A sick, twisted glutton for his own brother.

Zac reached for the hem of Taylor's shirt and pulled it over his head, grinning at the way it messed up his perfect hair. He fingered the half dozen necklaces around his neck and hooked his index finger in them, yanking him down into a heated kiss. What they were doing was wrong for a thousand reasons, but as Taylor sucked Zac's tongue into his mouth he quickly forgot them all. Taylor was kicking his shoes and his jeans off as his lips made a trail down the middle of Zac's chest, stopping to nip and lick at the small patch of hair on his navel. Zac knew exactly what Taylor was going for and he needed him to get there _now_.

"Tay," Zac whimpered the moment Taylor's lips came into contact with his throbbing cock. He sucked Zac expertly into his mouth, head bobbing up and down while his hands pinned his hips to the bed. When he felt the tip of Taylor's nose brush against his abdomen, the moan that left his mouth was nothing short of primal. His cheeks flushed as he could feel his impending orgasm. He didn't want to come so quickly but with the way Taylor's tongue flicked over the head of his cock, he couldn't help himself. "Tay, gonna come," he warned.

Taylor withdrew his mouth and replaced it with his hand, pumping Zac at the same pace. "Zac, I wanna fuck you. Is that okay?"

"Yes - God, yes, but you gotta stop or-," Zac's thighs trembled at Taylor's query and he came hard into his hand. "Shit, sorry."

"No sorry necessary. I wanted you to come," He smirked and used his clean hand to slide off his boxers, his other hand still slowly pumping him. "You sure you want to do this? There's no turning back once I-"

"I'm sure," Zac replied quickly. "Never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

"Good." Taylor wiped the remnants of Zac's release up with his hand and rubbed it over his own dick, lubricating it with every drop of come he'd gathered from Zac.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen," Zac mumbled, his eyes wide in disbelief at what he'd just witnessed. He could already feel himself starting to get hard again.

Taylor kissed the inside of each of Zac's knees as he lifted his legs up high enough to wrap around his waist. "If I hurt you, please tell me," he whispered.

Zac nodded nervously. Of all the times he'd imagined this moment, and there were thousands of times, he never imagined Taylor being so gentle with him. He watched as Taylor positioned himself and slowly slid the tip of his dick inside him. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded, silently urging Taylor to continue. Pain be damned, there was no way he'd ask Taylor to stop.

Taylor pushed until he was buried deep inside Zac, stilling his hips to let him adjust. It felt like a fire was burning deep inside of him, and he found that he didn't mind it at all. "I'm okay," he whispered, lips pressed to Taylor's ear as he nibbled at the lobe. "Fuck me, brother."

Taylor took his time, rocking his hips slowly as his lips and tongue explored Zac's mouth, neck, and collarbone. Zac's hands were shaky and he didn't know what to do with them, so he knotted them into Taylor's blonde hair, tugging every now and then to make him moan. With each thrust it hurt less and less, only to be replaced by pure ecstasy. He curled his toes to fight off another orgasm; it felt so good that he never wanted it to end.

"I love you, Zac," Taylor whispered. His words made Zac whimper pathetically and pull harder on his hair for a nonverbal reply. Taylor gripped one of Zac's thighs and hoisted the leg over his shoulder, burying himself even further. Zac was surprised to find out just how flexible he actually was. His other hand reached for Zac's dick to jerk him off once more, eager to make him come again.

Zac moaned Taylor's name over and over again as he came hard onto their stomachs, hips jerking against Taylor's thrusts. He was gasping for air and shaking as waves of pleasure continued to cascade over him. He couldn't recall a time he'd come so hard. Taylor pressed his forehead against Zac's and tugged on his hair to get him to open his eyes. "I'm gonna come inside you," he said blatantly, his breath hot on Zac’s lips. "Can I come inside you, Zac?"

" _Fuck yes_." He nodded eagerly in response and nipped at Taylor's bottom lip.

Taylor pushed in deep until he reached the hilt, filling Zac up with everything he had to offer. He pulled out slowly with a kiss to the corner of Zac's mouth, settling half on top of him and half on the mattress. Zac sighed when he felt Taylor nuzzle the crook of his neck, kissing the soft spot behind his ear. They were both sweaty and panting and it was fucking beautiful.

It had happened. The thing he'd longed for over countless years and dreamt about almost every night. It had happened, and it was earth shattering.

"You said you loved me," Zac said softly. His high had pretty much worn off at this point and he was fully aware of what Taylor had said to him and how those three words made him feel. His guard was down, and he prayed he wouldn't regret it.

"I meant it," Taylor replied with certainty, lifting his head up to look at Zac. "Did I go too far?"

Zac shook his head vehemently. "No. Not if you meant it."

Taylor was drawing hearts on Zac's chest as he sing-songed those three words again. The act was simple yet loving, and Zac thought that if he died right then and there, then at least he'd be dying happy.

Zac would give it all up - the drugs, the music, the wife - if it meant he could have this every single day of his life. He wanted nothing more than to tangle himself in Taylor's limbs and feel him inside of him forever. Nothing else mattered and he didn't care how selfish that made him sound. He knew that they had just committed the biggest sin of all, but as they laid together kissing and holding each other, Zac felt like he was more in Heaven than he was in Hell.


End file.
